Lima Kali Pertama
by seerstella
Summary: Lima kali pertama yang diingat Shinonome. Untuk Save the Date Challenge, sub-tema 'Will You Marry Me'. Mainly Shino/Yuki with mentions of other pairings.


Judul: Lima Kali Pertama

Pengarang: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Ryuichi Shinonome/Shuji Yukimura, slight!Shirou Akagi/Nao Kousaka

Summary: Lima kali pertama yang diingat Shinonome.

Genre: AU. Romance. Humor.

Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, uke tsundere (= a bit of violence?)

A/N: Untuk Save the Date Challenge, sub-tema 'Will You Marry Me?'. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lima<strong>** Kali Pertama**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

><p>"Kurasa sudah pas."<p>

"Kau tidak perlu mengukur-ukur lagi, Kousaka," sergah Shinonome. "Kashiwagi sudah melakukannya dari entah berapa lama yang lalu."

"Kau dengar sendiri tadi, dia memintaku melanjutkan pengukurannya sementara dia pergi," jawab Kousaka singkat, dan menepis tangan Shinonome yang berusaha meraih pengukur baju di bahunya. "Jangan bergerak-gerak terus."

"Tapi aku capek berdiri!"

"Diam."

Shinonome terkekeh mendengar perintah singkat itu. "Memang kau ini tidak berubah," katanya riang, menekuk kedua kakinya secara bergantian untuk melemaskannya. "Akagi ternyata tidak bisa mengubahmu bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kalian pacaran."

"Dia tidak perlu melakukannya," sahut Kousaka sambil sibuk mencatat. "Untuk apa, lagipula?"

Shinonome mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja kalian akan menikah setelah kau menyusulnya ke luar negeri."

Wajah Kousaka seketika merah membara. "Apa-apaan itu? Siapa yang mau ke luar negeri?"

Shinonome nyengir kuda. "Aikawa bilang begitu, dan kau sendiri tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong."

"Dia memang tidak bisa bohong," kilah Kousaka, wajahnya masih semerah tomat. "Tapi dia _selalu_ bisa dibohongi. Jangan lupakan Shirahane kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu, yang selalu menggodanya, membuatnya panik."

"Si Ketua Dewan Murid, ya…" jawab Shinonome dengan nada merenung. "Sudah entah berapa tahun sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Dia benar-benar betah di sana."

"Tapi Yukimura tidak. Dia sudah pulang."

"Yuki-chan memang lebih suka bekerja di sini," Shinonome menjelaskan. "Tapi Shirahane sudah diterima kerja setelah selesai S2. Dia tidak mau pulang lagi."

"Shirou juga, tapi dia minta dipindah kemari mulai tahun depan. Bagus."

"Demi dirimu, ya?" Tanpa dikomando, Shinonome langsung pura-pura batuk dan mengeluarkan suara-suara menggoda yang membuat wajah Kousaka semakin merah.

"Diamlah, Shinonome. Hormatilah seniormu ini."

"Yuki-chan seniorku, dan lihat apa yang kulakukan padanya."

Kousaka mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendengus. "Tolong jangan samakan apa yang kaulakukan dengan Yukimura dengan statusku sebagai seniormu."

"Makanya, jangan sok-sokan minta dihormati." Shinonome tertawa lebar. "Lagipula, Kousaka, aku tidak pernah memanggilmu _senpai_ bahkan sejak kita masih sekolah."

Kousaka tidak menjawab, mungkin karena dia masih sibuk mencatat hasil pengukuran panjang kaki Shinonome. "Sudah, sudah, duduklah… daripada kau berisik."

"Pengukurannya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Shinonome dengan lega sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi. "Akhirnya!"

Kousaka duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Aku hanya tinggal mengecek ulang panjang lenganmu. Kashiwagi tidak menulisnya dengan jelas di sini."

Shinonome mengulurkan tangan dan Kousaka mengukurnya tanpa suara. "Hei, Kousaka," panggilnya. "Apa kau punya kisah cinta yang menarik dengan Akagi?"

Kousaka mengerjap beberapa kali. "Untuk apa?" Dia jelas terkejut atas pertanyaan yang mendadak itu, tapi berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Iseng saja," sahut Shinonome cepat. "Selagi kita menunggu."

"Kehidupanku dengan Shirou bukan urusanmu." Kousaka tidak mengucapkannya dengan kasar, namun nadanya yang dingin selalu bisa menohok siapapun. Kecuali Shinonome, tentu saja.

"Aduh!" Shinonome berpura-pura menyentuh hatinya dan memasang tampang memelas. "Kata-katamu sudah berhasil menembus jantungku!"

"Diamlah, mantan preman," Kousaka membalas, meski Shinonome bisa melihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sebutan 'mantan preman' itu memang bukan ejekan yang bisa menusuk, dan Shinonome hanya bisa tertawa kalau Kousaka memanggilnya begitu.

"Ayolah, Kousaka," pinta cowok berambut coklat itu. "Kau memang jarang ngomong, tapi kau pintar bercerita! Ingat waktu kau bercerita untuk anak-anak kelas satu di tahun terakhirmu di SMA? Cewek-cewek sampai menangis!"

"Mereka menangis ketakutan karena Shirou tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangku dengan baju serigala."

"Payah ah," gerutu Shinonome, capek dengan balasan-balasan temannya itu. Dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kousaka langsung. "Kau belum boleh bertemu Yukimura, dan Kashiwagi bilang—"

"Aku cuma mau merokok di balkon."

"Yukimura akan menendangmu kalau kau berani merokok lagi."

"Makanya cerita! Aku bosan, Kousaka! Entah jam berapa Kashiwagi baru kembali, Aikawa dan Irie dan Yuki-chan bakal membunuhku kalau aku nekat menemui mereka sekarang, dan aku sedang malas meladeni abang-abang Aikawa yang panikan itu!"

Kousaka bersandar pada kursinya dan menatapnya dengan mata hijaunya yang tenang. "Kau yang mau menikah, kenapa bukan kau yang bercerita?"

Mendadak kedua iris coklat Shinonome bersinar. "Ide yang bagus!" serunya sambil kembali duduk. "Kenapa aku tidak terpikir hal itu sebelumnya?"

"Karena kau begitu ingin tahu kehidupanku dengan Shirou."

Shinonome mendengus. "Kau mau kuceritakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, yang sebaiknya kutanya sebelum kalian menikah," jawab Kousaka. Dia bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Shinonome dengan tatapan tenangnya yang biasa. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan dengan cowok seperti Yukimura?"

Shinonome mengedipkan mata. "Aku sudah menyentuh hatinya, Kousaka."

"Oh, romantisnya," balas Kousaka dengan nada sarkastik. "Teruskan ceritamu."

*.*.*.*

1. Kali Pertama Shuji Yukimura Memberikan Ryuichi Shinonome Hadiah

"Oi, Shinonome!"

Shinonome mendesah. "Ada apa, Yuki-chan?"

"Kau jangan bengong saja. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi asistenku meski kau preman sekolah yang nilainya jelek bukan supaya kau bisa bengong-bengong begitu!" Yuki-chan langsung menyerocos. "Bantu aku menyortir surat-surat edaran ini."

Shinonome tergoda untuk menjawab bahwa Shirahane-lah yang membuatnya tetap menjadi asisten Wakil Ketua Dewan Murid, tapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan bangkit untuk membantunya. Dia mengambil setumpuk surat edaran lama dari meja beserta beberapa buah map. "Hei, Yuki-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Ulang tahunku sebentar lagi, lho."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Yuki-chan, berbalik sehingga Shinonome tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Yah... kau kan tahu seleraku seperti apa."

"Makan malam dengan cahaya lilin sambil mendengar adikmu main lagu romantis kacangan dengan pianonya bukan seleraku, bodoh."

Shinonome meraih kedua bahu kekasihnya dan memaksanya berbalik. Untung saja badannya lebih besar, sehingga dia dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Wajah Yuki-chan sudah semerah rambutnya dan Shinonome masih bisa melihatnya meskipun dia sudah menundukkan kepala. "Tapi kau bilang kau suka, Yuki-chan. Kau tentu ingat, kan?"

"Aku agak mabuk waktu itu, dan itu juga salahmu," Yuki-chan masih mencoba menyanggah, sebelum menyentakkan tubuhnya dari cengkeraman Shinonome. "Sudahlah, jangan berisik! Kita masih harus menyortir semua ini sebelum Mikado membuat rapat terakhir tentang upacara penyerahan kekuasaan."

"Iya, iya." Shinonome menyempatkan diri memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Yuki-chan sebelum buru-buru kabur, menghindari setumpuk kertas yang mendadak terbang ke arahnya. Dia menjulurkan lidah pada Yuki-chan yang masih semerah tomat sebelum tangannya dengan tangkas menangkap kertas-kertas itu. "Kau tidak perlu melemparkan kertas-kertas ini padaku, Yuki-chaaaaann..."

"Kalau kau maunya kulempar kursi juga boleh," Yuki-chan langsung membalas, tangannya menyentuh kursi terdekat. Itu kursi Shirahane si Ketua-Dewan-Murid-Yang-Sebentar-Lagi-Lengser, dan Shinonome bergidik. Ya, kursi besar yang berat itu, dan Shinonome tahu Yuki-chan tidak pernah bercanda soal lempar-melempar, apalagi padanya.

"Oke, oke, aku kerja, aku kerja."

Mereka mulai bekerja dalam diam, kecuali Shinonome yang mulai bersenandung. Suara tenornya mengalahkan suara gemerisik kertas yang sedang mereka sortir. Setelah lima belas menit memilah surat-surat itu, Yuki-chan menegakkan badan dan memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sudah turun ke hidung.

"Shinonome."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan senandungnya. "Hm?"

"Memangnya… kau mau… hadiah apa, hah?" Jelas sekali Yuki-chan berusaha keras menyelesaikan kata-kata itu, dan nadanya yang biasanya menantang kali itu terdengar dipaksakan.

Shinonome hanya menatapnya dengan mata membulat sebelum menerjang kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat. Yuki-chan, seperti biasa, berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan Shinonome tidak pernah mengijinkannya. "Kau cukup kok, Yuki-chan," katanya dengan nada menggoda sambil mengecup pipinya lagi.

"Aku serius!" teriak Yuki-chan berulang-ulang, wajahnya sudah kembali merah. "Lepaskan aku! Kau tahu benar apa maksud pertanyaanku itu! Kita sudah hampir setahun…_seperti ini_, dan aku…aku…"

Shinonome tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum melepaskannya. "Dan kau belum pernah memberiku hadiah apapun?" tanyanya, menyelesaikan kalimat Yuki-chan yang terputus-putus. "Yuki-chan, sayangku, kau bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan kata 'jadian'."

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, idiot."

"Iya, iya." Shinonome, yang masih tersenyum-senyum geli, duduk di atas meja. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Yuki-chan tidak memprotes. "Apa ya? Mungkin kartu memori baru, Yuki-chan. Untuk kameraku."

"Kau mau memotret siapa lagi?" sergah Yuki-chan. "Foto-foto aib lamaku itu sudah cukup."

Senyum Shinonome melebar mengingat masa lalu, ketika Yuki-chan masih menjadi pemimpin preman SMP. "Bukan begitu," sahutnya. "Kakakku meminta kartu memoriku yang lama, jadi aku tidak punya lagi." Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menarik Yuki-chan—yang sedang berdiri—mendekat. "Belikan ya? Ya? Ya? Ya ya ya ya ya?"

"Aku tidak janji." Yuki-chan melengos. "Lepaskan aku."

*.*.*.*

Kousaka mencibir ketika Shinonome selesai bercerita. "Dia membelikanmu kartu memori itu, Shinonome?"

Shinonome nyengir kuda. "Aku menemukan dua kartu memori baru—_dua_, Kousaka!—di meja pada hari ulang tahunku, itu yang pasti. Mau dipaksa sampai kapanpun, dia tetap tidak mengakui kalau dialah yang membelikan itu untukku."

Cibiran Kousaka tidak lenyap. "Sampai sekarang?"

"Sampai sekarang."

"Aku berani taruhan kau digebuknya ketika menanyakannya."

Tawa Shinonome menggema di ruangan itu. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Kousaka."

"Serius, bagaimana caranya kau bisa bertahan dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah menyentuh hatinya."

"Dan aku yakin dia juga sudah menyentuh hatimu," Kousaka menyambung, dahinya berkerut tanda tak suka. "Aku memang masih tidak menyukainya, kalau saja kau bukan temanku, Shinonome."

"Yuki-chan, harus kuakui, sulit dipahami."

"Dan kau yang paling memahaminya." Nada Kousaka mengandung sedikit sarkasme dan sayangnya Shinonome tidak menangkap itu.

"Betul sekali! Bahkan abangnya sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya sesekali!"

*.*.*.*

2. Kali Pertama Hajime Yukimura Mengakui Ryuichi Shinonome

Waktu itu Shinonome sedang menghadapi musim ujian tengah semester. Kelas dua memang tidak segampang kelas satu, dan statusnya sebagai mantan asisten Wakil Ketua Dewan Murid—ya, anak-anak kelas tiga sudah turun jabatan semua, dan Shinonome tidak sudi menjadi anggota Dewan Murid tanpa Yuki-chan, apalagi dengan _Irie_ sebagai ketuanya—membuat para guru mempunyai harapan lebih pada dirinya.

Yah, memang kalau diperhatikan, dialah yang paling bisa diharapkan dibanding Aikawa yang polos dan lelet serta Kashiwagi yang terkadang berlidah tajam dan suka menantang guru.

Sekarang dia sering dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk diberi tugas tambahan, dan Shinonome hanya akan pasrah menerimanya. Kashiwagi dan bahkan Aikawa—_"Aikawa yang polos itu!"_—selalu menertawakannya kalau mereka melihatnya mengerjakan tugas.

Satu-satunya hal baik yang masih bisa diambil dari Peristiwa Paling Menyebalkan Abad Ini tersebut adalah Yuki-chan masih bersedia menjadi tutornya. Hal itu cukup mengejutkan, karena Yuki-chan sudah mulai sibuk dengan persiapan masuk universitas. Tapi cowok itu selalu bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk melompati balkon menuju kamar Shinonome, menggeser jendela kamarnya dengan paksa, melangkah masuk, lalu menanyakan PR dan pelajaran hari itu. Dan ketika Shinonome bilang dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya, Yuki-chan akan merenggut buku itu dari tangannya dan mengajarinya sampai bisa.

Jadi, ketika Shinonome sedang belajar dan mendengar suara jendela digeser_—"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kousaka. Aku belajar bukannya akhir dunia."_—dia hanya nyengir sambil tetap menatap PRnya dan berkata, "Yuki-chan! Aku belum mengerti PR yang ini!"

"Oh, jadi kau memanggil adikku '-chan'? Awas kau!"

Itu adalah satu dari sedikit saat ketika Shinonome begitu terkejut dia terlonjak. Ketika dia berbalik, dilihatnya sesosok berambut merah yang mirip Yuki-chan tapi bukan Yuki-chan bersandar di kaca jendelanya yang besar.

"Wow," jawab Shinonome yang sudah pulih dari kagetnya. "Sungguh kehormatan bagiku, didatangi guru kesehatan sekolah kami yang terkenal... _Hajime Yukimura-san_!"

"Tutup mulut," balas Hajime seraya bersidekap. "Kau berani juga, memanggil adikku dengan sebutan seperti tadi. Kau lupa dia lebih tua darimu?"

"Maksudmu '_Yuki-chan_'?" ulang Shinonome, hanya untuk mengejek. Wajah Hajime menjadi agak merah. "Di mana dia, ngomong-ngomong?"

Hajime tampak seolah akan menonjoknya karena kekurangajarannya itu, tapi anehnya dia diam saja. Kedua tangannya masih tersilang di depan dada. "Mana kutahu," balasnya. "Makanya aku kemari. Kupikir dia di sini, di rumah _tetangganya_."

Shinonome bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah abang Yuki-chan itu, dan dia terkekeh. Dia sengaja mengabaikan kata '_tetangganya_' yang mendapat penekanan khusus, menunjukkan bahwa Hajime masih tidak menyukainya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak peduli. Mengejek-Hajime-Yukimura bisa dilakukannya nanti. "Kalian habis berantem?"

"Hanya sedikit adu argumen." Hajime melengos. Kalau dia menjawab seperti itu, dia terdengar persis seperti adiknya. "Aku menyuruhnya mengambil jurusan pendidikan dokter di sekolahku dulu."

"Minatnya di sejarah dunia, Yukimura-san."

Kedua mata Hajime membulat di balik kacamatanya. "Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya sebelum dia dapat menghentikannya. Dia otomatis menutup mulutnya, dan Shinonome tertawa keras sekali. Baginya, hal itu terasa seperti sebuah kemenangan yang luar biasa. Mereka berdua saling tidak menyukai, dan diam-diam saling bersaing untuk saling mengalahkan.

"Aku tahu cukup banyak, kau tahu. Kan aku _te-tang-ga-nya_." sindirnya.

Hajime geleng-geleng kepala. "Suatu saat akan kubalas kau, preman," gerutunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Shinonome akhirnya. Nadanya mengusir. "Adikmu belum datang juga dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan PR ini. Kalau saja aku bisa membakar semua benda ini, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

Hajime mendadak melakukan apa yang tidak disangka-sangka. Dia melangkah maju dan meraih buku catatan Shinonome. "Apa sih yang bisa membuat si badung Shinonome tumbang pada akhirnya?" tanyanya serius sambil sibuk membolak-balik halamannya. "Ini saja yang kau tidak bisa?"

Shinonome yang masih agak kaget mengangguk. Dengan cepat Hajime menunjuk beberapa buah rumus dan menyuruhnya mencoba. "Kalau masih belum bisa, coba tanya padaku."

Masih terheran-heran, Shinonome mencobanya dan akhinya bisa. Dengan senang hati diselesaikannya PRnya. Tapi anehnya setelah dia bilang dia sudah selesai, Hajime masih belum pergi. "Bukannya kau mau pulang?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Hajime mendesah. "Kalau saja aku tidak perlu bicara padamu, Shinonome, aku takkan perlu kemari."

"Oh, begitu," jawab Shinonome sarkastis. Dia berbalik dan menatap guru kesehatannya. "Kau mau bicara apa sih?"

"Shuji pergi entah kemana hari ini," Hajime memulai sambil duduk di pinggir jendela, masih bersidekap. "Dia mengamuk waktu aku menentang keputusannya mengambil jurusan sejarah di universitas lokal."

"Sudah kubilang dia minatnya—"

"Iya, iya," sela Hajime sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Shinonome membuang muka karena gerakan itu persis Yuki-chan. Meski usia keduanya jauh, Yuki-chan dan abangnya memang mirip. "Dengar, Shinonome, aku tidak pernah tahu aku akan mengatakan hal ini suatu hari, tapi dengarkan aku, karena aku takkan mengatakanya lagi."

Shinonome mencondongkan badan karena tertarik.

"Temukan adikku, dan…" dia terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada pasrah, "aku takkan menggangumu lagi di sekolah."

Cengiran seketika menggores bibir Shinonome. "Oke."

*.*.*.*

"Dan kau menemukan Yukimura malam itu juga?"

"Aku langsung menemukannya di sekolah. Hampir tengah malam, dan dia ada di _dojo_ sekolah, latihan karate. Dia melakukannya setiap kali dia stres." Shinonome bersandar ke kursinya, senyum kemenangan tergaris di bibirnya. "Heran juga kenapa Yukimura-san tidak mencarinya ke sekolah. Dasar orang aneh."

"Memangnya Hajime-san selalu menggangumu?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tidak sukanya calon abang iparku itu padaku."

"Tapi kau menang. Yukimura kuliah Ilmu Sejarah, dan di tingkat akhir mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri bersama Shirahane."

"Aku tahu itu, Kousaka. Itu kebanggan tersendiri untukku. Kau tidak tahu betapa bangganya aku waktu Yuki-chan datang dan bilang dia diterima di jurusan yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya bilang aku harus menyusulnya ke kampus yang sama supaya dia bisa terus mengawasiku kalau aku macam-macam waktu kuliah."

"Dia hanya ingin bersamamu."

Shinonome seketika terbahak-bahak. "Kousaka temanku yang baik dan selalu serius, sejak kapan kau romantis seperti itu? Mungkin Akagi sudah sedikit mengubahmu!" Melihat tatapan tajam Kousaka dia berhenti tertawa, tapi senyum geli masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Dan kau berhasil menyusulnya juga."

"Awalnya aku tidak mau kuliah." Shinonome mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan sangat menikmati kuliah Sinematografi. Dan kelas sampingannya fotografi, Kousaka! Itu seperti surga!" Dia berhenti sejenak, masih tersenyum dengan mata menerawang. "Dan Kashiwagi masuk Desain! Sayangnya Aikawa lebih suka mengambil sekolah pendidikan guru olahraga itu. Baru sekali itu kulihat Kashiwagi terpisah dari Aikawa, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Itu memang minat kalian, aku bisa melihatnya sejak kalian kelas dua," tandas Kousaka sebelum berdiri dan membolak-balik catatan pengukuran bajunya. "Ngomong-ngomong soal Kashiwagi, dia juga sudah mengukur bajunya."

"Baju siapa?"

"Yukimura-san."

"Oh. Kalau itu aku tahu."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Sebulan lalu, sebelum dia pergi ke luar kota. Ya, waktu hari pengukuran bajunya itu. Sayangnya hari itu Yuki-chan kuliah sampai malam, jadi tidak bisa mengantar abangnya ke stasiun."

Kousaka mengangguk. "Dia nanti datang, kan?"

"Tentu saja," balas Shinonome riang, mengedipkan mata. Kousaka balas menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kauapakan lagi dia?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya!" Shinonome mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah dirinya seorang penjahat yang terpojok. "Aku hanya memperkenalkannya pada kakak Shirahane!"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang paling tua, yang cewek. Yang cowok kan sudah punya pacar. Kalau tidak salah pacarnya itu salah satu abangnya Aikawa. Lucu ya, hubungan Shirahane-Aikawa itu."

"Kuon-san atau Hisa-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Bukan, tunggu… bukan yang panikan… tapi dua-duanya panikan… oh, yang tinggi besar."

"Berarti Kuon-san. Tapi akhirnya… Yukimura-san dan kakak Shirahane…?"

"Mereka baru saja bertunangan, kau tidak tahu?" Shinonome kembali mengedipkan mata padanya. "Dia berhutang budi padaku."

Kousaka mendengus. "Kau memang ahlinya dalam mengambil hati dua saudara Yukimura itu, Shinonome."

"Begitulah," balasnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Bahkan _kakeknya_ senang padaku. Sayang aku tak lama mengenalnya, padahal dia baik."

"Kapan kakeknya meninggal?"

"Waktu aku baru mulai kuliah. Aku ingat hari itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin…"

*.*.*.*

3. Kali Pertama Shuji Yukimura Menjadi Terlalu Tenang dan Ryuichi Shinonome Sibuk Menyuruhnya Ganti Baju

"Yuki-chan."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau bangun, Yuki-chan."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Shinonome duduk di samping ranjang kekasihnya itu, tangannya menggengam bahu Yuki-chan dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Yuki-chaaaan!"

"Diam," sergah Yuki-chan sambil duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menatap Shinonome dengan mata nyalang, rambutnya sama berantakannya dengan bajunya. Sekali lihat saja Shinonome tahu dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya sejak tadi pagi. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa kau kemari? Besok kan libur!"

"Aku sudah dengar dari ibumu."

"Dengar apa sih?"

"Aku turut berduka, Yuki-chan."

"Hmph." Yuki-chan mendengus, lalu kembali berbaring membelakangi Shinonome seperti tadi.

"Kau bahkan belum melepas kacamatamu."

"Terus?"

"Patah nanti. Kau sendiri yang bilang kacamata tebalmu ini mahal," kata Shinonome sambil mengulurkan tangan, berusaha mengambil kacamatanya. Yuki-chan, anehnya, tidak menepis tangannya seperti biasa, dan itu membuat Shinonome semakin khawatir. Dia melepaskan kacamata tebal itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Temanmu bilang kau bolos kuliah tadi siang."

"Kau tidak perlu bilang."

"Kau tidak pernah bolos sebelumnya."

"Waktu kita SMP aku lebih sering bolos daripada masuk sekolah, Shinonome. Kau juga sama."

Shinonome tahu itu benar, maka dia segera mengganti topik. "Setidaknya ganti bajumu."

"Kau terdengar seperti Aniki."

Shinonome menahan diri supaya tidak mendengus, karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan Hajime bukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke telinga Yuki-chan, lalu berbisik dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa, "Masa harus aku yang menggantikan bajumu?"

Dengan kecepatan yang hampir mustahil dibayangkan, Yuki-chan melayangkan tangan dan Shinonome ikut melayang dari ranjang dan mendarat di lantai, hanya beberapa langkah dari kaca jendela kamarnya. "Jangan, Yuki-chan!" teriaknya pura-pura takut. "Aku bukan orang yang cocok kaupukul dengan Tinju Kanan Supersonik-mu yang terkenal itu!"

Yuki-chan mendadak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sejenak Shinonome berpikir dia akan menyerangnya lagi, namun pikiran itu seketika mati ketika dilihatnya Yuki-chan membuka lemari pakaiannya. "Pulang sana," perintahnya tanpa beralih dari pintu lemari yang menutupinya.

"Tidak mau."

"Idiot."

Shinonome nyengir. Yuki-chan sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Aku idiot tersayangmu, Yuki-chan."

"Bilang seperti itu lagi, kulempar kau kembali ke balkonmu."

Itu sukses mendiamkan Shinonome, tapi dia masih tetap mempertahankan cengirannya. Yuki-chan melempar pakaian kotornya, yang sudah dipakainya sejak kuliah tadi pagi, ke pojok ruangan. Biasanya dia rapi, tapi Shinonome tahu sebaiknya tidak bertanya. Yuki-chan sedang terguncang, dan dia tidak butuh ledekan-ledekan yang tidak penting. Masih untung Shinonome boleh masuk.

"Shinonome."

"Ya?" Shinonome melihat ke atas, ke arah Yuki-chan yang masih berdiri.

Yuki-chan tidak menatapnya balik, tapi dia berdiri di depan kaca jendela besar itu dan menaruh tangannya ke atas kaca bening itu. "Kakekku yang membuat istilah itu."

"Apa?"

"Tinju Kanan Supersonik."

"Oh ya?" Shinonome terdiam sejenak. "Dia memang hebat."

"Aku tahu," balas Yuki-chan, menghela napas. "Dia menyukaimu."

Shinonome teringat masa-masa ketika dia asyik mengobrol dengan kakek Yuki-chan di ruang tamu, mengenai fotografi dan film-film jaman dulu dan jurus-jurus karate. Kakek Yukimura bilang semua keluarganya berambut merah seperti Yuki-chan dan abangnya, dan warna merah itu artinya kekuatan, kekeraskepalaan, dan cinta. Itu sifat alami keluarganya, begitu katanya.

_"Ryuichi-kun," katanya suatu hari. "Shuji-kun itu anak baik. Dia bersemangat, ambisius, dan keras kepala. Jaga dia, ya? Mungkin saja dia sedang mencari cintanya. Hm. Hm. Kami orang-orang tua selalu tahu kapan anak-anak muda seperti kalian sedang jatuh cinta."_

"Duduklah, Yuki-chan," kata Shinonome ketika bayangan masa lalu itu sudah menghilang. Yuki-chan perlahan merosot ke lantai, kepalanya terus mendongak menatap langit yang mulai menggelap. Shinonome perlahan bergeser mendekatinya, dan Yuki-chan tidak sadar sampai Shinonome melingkarkan lengan pada bahunya.

"Hei—!"

"Ssh. Aku turut berduka."

Shinonome mencium rambut Yuki-chan yang merah dan berkeringat, dan kali ini Yuki-chan tidak memprotes.

*.*.*.*

"Manis sekali."

"Kau sinis sekali hari ini, Kousaka," sergah Shinonome. "Ajaran Akagi, ya?"

"Aku serius, Shinonome."

"Kau memang selalu serius."

Kousaka tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Shinonome lurus-lurus, dan Shinonome nyengir untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak dia mulai bercerita.

"Ayolah, Kousaka, gantian! Aku sudah banyak bercerita, nih!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Lagipula, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana lagi?"

"Yang tadi. Padahal Yukimura masih sekasar dulu."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau masih tidak suka padanya, tapi bukannya kalian akan sekantor mulai tahun depan? Sudah bertahun-tahun kau seperti itu."

Kousaka membuang muka. "Itu bukan kantor, dan jangan ingatkan aku soal itu."

"Lagipula kenapa kau mengambil Arkeologi?" sanggah Shinonome. "Kupikir minatmu Ekonomi."

"Aku tidak suka ekonomi."

"Sastra?"

Kousaka mendengus. "Itu bagiannya Shirou, bukan aku. Pemakan kamus, dia itu."

"Intinya, kau sendiri tahu kemungkinannya sejarawan dan arkeolog bekerja sama itu besar. Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu waktu kau semester lima."

"Tapi kenapa harus Yukimura, coba?" protes Kousaka. Hanya di depan Shinonome dia bisa mengomel dengan suara tinggi seperti itu. "Diantara ribuan lulusan Ilmu Sejarah di negara ini, harus _Yukimura_?"

"Yuki-chan itu salah satu yang terbaik," kata Shinonome tenang, meski jelas sekali dia sedang menahan tawa. "Kalau tidak dia takkan sampai mendapat beasiswa."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lihat kan? Kau mengakuinya."

"Diam." Kousaka mendesah dan bersandar di kursinya. "Shinonome, coba jujur. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Oke..."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir ingin putus?"

Jawabannya, Shinonome yakin, tidak pernah disangka-sangka Kousaka. "Tentu saja aku pernah. Beberapa kali, malah."

"Serius?"

"Ya, tapi Yuki-chan selalu mematahkannya, sadar atau tidak."

"Cinta kalian memang kuat," komentar Kousaka pendek.

"Kau dan Akagi juga masih tahan. Hampir sama lamanya seperti aku dan Yuki-chan," balas Shinonome, membuat wajah Kousaka memerah lagi. "Kau juga salah satu orang yang membuatku sempat meragukan Yuki-chan, kalau boleh jujur."

"Sudah kubilang, aku memang tidak menyukainya."

*.*.*.*

4. Kali Pertama Shuji Yukimura Menggengam Tangan Ryuichi Shinonome, PR di Tangan Lainnya

Shuji Yukimura biasanya seperti bom berjalan. Kekakuan dan kegilaannya akan aturan membuatnya perfeksionis dan gampang meledak. Tapi Shinonome bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah menghadapinya. Panggil dia seorang masokis, tapi untuknya, Yuki-chan tampak semakin manis kalau dia marah. Lagipula, hanya dia yang tahu kalau Yuki-chan biasanya marah karena dia takut.

Beberapa kali teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk putus, terutama Kousaka, yang pernah sekali menghadangnya di sekolah hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu. Shinonome tidak heran. Ketidaksukaan Kousaka akan anggota-anggota Dewan Murid memang jelas. Meski begitu, ketidaksukaannya pada Yuki-chan sudah bercampur dengan masalah pribadi, dan Shinonome harus maklum.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya?" tanyanya dengan nada heran. Shinonome tahu sejak Kousaka kenal Akagi, dia tak lagi mengharapkan cintanya pada Shinonome berbalas. Tapi itu bukan berarti Kousaka tidak lagi menganggapnya teman dan berhenti memperhatikannya. "Dia seenaknya sekali padamu."

Shinonome jadi teringat pertanyaan senada dari Aikawa, dua hari sebelumnya.

_"Shinonome, kenapa sih kau dan si mata empat brengsek masih...?" Aikawa bertanya, kata 'pacaran' dan nama Yuki-chan kemungkinan besar membuat rasa pahit di lidahnya. "Aku melihatnya memukulmu di kelas!"_

Kalau boleh jujur, kadang Shinonome juga berpikir begitu. Secuek apapun dia, kata-kata Kousaka dan Aikawa merasuk juga dalam pikirannya, membuatnya sering termenung-menung memikirkannya. Terutama kalau Yuki-chan sedang sulit dihadapi, bahkan untuk Shinonome yang biasanya sabar.

"Kau dimana sih?!"

Itu kata-kata yang pertama didengar Shinonome ketika dia baru mendekatkan telepon genggam ke telinganya. Dia mendesah, dan buru-buru pergi ke ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Riko-chan—_"Adik perempuanku, Kousaka, kau pernah mengomentarinya waktu kaulihat dia sibuk menyeretku di mal."_—terpeleset jatuh di tangga, dan sekarang masih belum sadar. Shinonome sudah menungguinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dan dia capek sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat, bahkan dengan Yuki-chan sekalipun, yang biasanya menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"Ada apa, Yuki-chan?" tanyanya, berusaha tetap memakai nada menggodanya yang biasa.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau sudah janji akan mengulang PRmu yang salah semua itu! Aku sudah berdiri di balkonmu selama hampir sejam!"

"Yuki-chan—"

"Kau dimana sih? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Besok aku mulai ujian penempatan universitas, aku tidak bisa lagi membantumu, jadi jangan menyesal kalau nilaimu jelek!"

"Yuki-chan, aku sedang tidak di rumah—" Shinonome mulai kehilangan kesabaran. PRnya ada di dalam tasnya di kamar Riko-chan, masih penuh dengan coretan guru. Siapa yang sempat hal sesepele membetulkan PR kalau dia pulang dan melihat adiknya tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala berdarah?

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi kecuali sekarang! Kau tidak di rumah? Memangnya kau dimana? Pasti sedang bermain dengan Aikawa si berandal bodoh itu, kan?"

"Yuki-chan!"

Yuki-chan langsung terdiam di ujung telepon, tapi kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama. "Apa sih? Alasan apa lagi yang mau kauberikan? Wali kelasmu bilang kau sudah pulang dari tiga jam yang lalu!"

"Adikku di rumah sakit."

Yuki-chan tidak berbicara lagi, dan Shinonome yang sudah kesal langsung menutup telepon. "Kau tidak perlu mengamuk seperti itu, Yuki-chan," keluhnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Adiknya belum sadar, dan selain kepalanya yang diperban dan selang infus di tangannya, dia kelihatan seperti sedang tidur.

"Yah, kau dan aku lagi, Riko-chan," katanya, mengangkat bahu.

Shinonome melempar diri ke kursi dan mengeluarkan PRnya. Sambil mengerjakan, dia melirik HPnya beberapa kali. Ayah-ibunya masih dalam perjalanan dari luar kota, dan Nee-san baru bisa pulang besok pagi. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, dan dia baru bisa membetulkan seperempat PRnya.

Dia teringat Yuki-chan yang marah-marah tanpa sebab di telepon beberapa jam lalu. Dia memang akan selalu seperti itu, dan mungkin Shinonome sudah terbiasa. Tapi hari ini lain. Shinonome merasakan kekesalan perlahan mengisi perasaannya, dan dia mencengkeram pensilnya dengan sangat kuat sampai benda itu patah menjadi dua.

Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap tubuh Riko-chan di atas ranjang. "Kau tahu, Riko-chan," mulainya dengan nada getir. "Yuki-chan mengamuk lagi tadi. Dipikirnya aku kabur dengan Aikawa untuk main dan meninggalkan PRku. Mana waktu itu Aikawa dan Kousaka bilang dia tidak seberharga itu untuk dipertahankan. Kadang aku ingin berpendapat seperti itu juga. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Riko-chan tidak menjawab. Tapi gadis itu memang cukup jago soal cinta. Shinonome takkan mengakui ini pada siapapun—_"Kecuali padamu sekarang, Kousaka."_—tapi dia sering meminta nasihat dari adik kecilnya yang hobi belanja ini. Dialah orang yang memintanya mempertahankan Yuki-chan setiap kali Shinonome merasa kekasihnya itu sudah di luar batas kesabarannya.

Menjelang pukul sepuluh malam, Shinonome yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk menyaksikan dokter memeriksa adiknya dan memberinya entah obat apa, dan samar-samar diingatnya perkataannya bahwa Riko-chan sudah stabil dan sekarang hanya perlu istirahat tambahan. Shinonome ingat rasa lega yang dirasakannya, dan tepukan pelan si dokter di punggungnya, memujinya sebagai abang yang baik.

Dia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja sebelum menarik kursinya mendekat ke ranjang. Dia meraih tangan pucat Riko-chan dan menggengamnya.

"Hei, Riko-chan," panggilnya riang. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa seperti ada yang mengganjal. "Sembuh dong, payah kau."

Dia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, dan terbangun esok paginya ketika tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak-gerak. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk sadar bahwa itu bukan tangan yang menggengam tangan adiknya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya yang masih agak berkabut menangkap bayangan berambut merah duduk di sampingnya, dan itu benar-benar membangunkannya.

Yuki-chan tidak sadar sama sekali kalau Shinonome sudah bangun, karena manusia yang baru bangun itu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengagetkannya. Kekasih Shinonome itu terus saja mengigiti pensilnya sambil menatap sebuah buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Shinonome menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan angka-angka yang sudah ditulisnya kemarin balik menatapnya.

Singkatnya, Yuki-chan sudah ada di sini sejak entah jam berapa—_"dan waktu itu masih jam tujuh pagi, Kousaka!"_—menggengam tangannya dan memeriksa PRnya.

"Yukimura-san," dia mendengar Riko-chan memanggil. Adiknya bahkan bangun lebih pagi darinya. "Kenapa Onii-chan belum bangun ya?"

"Dia kan tukang tidur," sahut Yuki-chan dengan nada menyebalkannya yang biasa, namun Shinonome dapat merasakan genggamannya semakin erat.

Riko-chan tertawa, dan Shinonome tahu dia akan baik-baik saja. "Tapi kenapa kau datang sepagi ini, Yukimura-san? Masih untung perawat mengijinkanmu masuk."

"Aku... sudah janji padanya. PRnya ini harus diserahkan nanti siang."

"Kau manis sekali!"

"Sudah, sudah. Aku harus memeriksa PR ini dulu."

Shinonome yakin wajah kekasihnya itu sudah merah membara, maka dia hanya mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Yuki-chan dan tidur lagi.

Yuki-chan memang manis sekali.

*.*.*.*

"Aku yakin kalian tidak jadi putus."

"Kan sudah kubilang." Shinonome nyengir lebar. "Yuki-chan terlalu manis, Kousaka, dan dia sayang padaku."

"Kepalamu pasti sudah sering terbentur karena dipukulinya."

Shinonome hanya mempertahankan cengirannya dan bangkit berdiri. "Dan kau tahu apa bagian yang paling manis dari semuanya?"

"Hm."

"Dia menungguiku di ruang tunggu sebelum kami pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak pulang lagi!"

"Manis sekali."

"Memangnya Akagi tidak pernah menungguimu kalau mau sekolah, ya?" tanya Shinonome cepat. Dia senang melihat reaksi Kousaka setiap kali sindirannya 'dikembalikan' kepadanya dengan membawa nama Akagi. Meski wajahnya sudah berkali-kali dibuat memerah oleh kata-kata Shinonome, dia tetap tidak kapok menyuarakan ketidaksukaannya pada Yuki-chan.

Kousaka tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan dia hanya menatap Shinonome yang sekarang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat tempatnya duduk tadi. "Dan kemanisannya bertahan sampai sekarang." Itu bukan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Shononome gembira.

"Dia masih kekanak-kanakan begitu, padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh enam tahun."

Shinonome hanya menatapnya dengan senyum simpul, dan berkata dengan nada santai, "Kenapa sih kau? Aku tahu aku akan menikah, tapi kau kan sudah punya Akagi, dan aku sudah lama menolakmu. _Kau_ juga sudah dua puluh enam tahun, Kousaka."

"Aku hanya heran," balas Kousaka, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai pada keputusan untuk menikahinya, padahal kita semua tahu bagaimana kelakuannya padamu."

Shinonome tak lagi tersenyum, dan matanya menerawang entah kemana. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Shinonome."

*.*.*.*

5. Kali Pertama Shuji Yukimura Menjawab Pertanyaan Ryuichi Shinonome Tanpa Marah-Marah

Hari itu Shinonome wisuda. Kalau di SMA ada yang mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan wisuda dengan nilai yang baik dan senyum bangga di wajah, dia akan memukuli orang itu dengan senang hati.

Namun itulah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang: memegang ijazahnya dengan bangga dan tersenyum lebar, jubah wisudanya yang panjang membuatnya susah berjalan. Meski demikian, dia sangat gembira. Sinematografi menjawab semua minatnya dan memberinya banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan uangnya sendiri melalui kompetisi film-film pendek yang diikutinya.

Dan entah kenapa, dia bangga sekali.

Aikawa datang sendirian ke acara itu, mengenakan seragam guru olahraga kusutnya yang berwarna biru tua. Dia datang langsung dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Dia bersorak riang dan langsung memeluknya sambil terus mengucapkan selamat. Shinonome menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil terus memikirkan lucunya hidup ini. Aikawa adalah yang paling parah nilainya waktu SMA, dan lihatlah, dia lulus tahun lalu.

Sementara itu, Kashiwagi buru-buru menghampiri ketika melihat Aikawa sudah datang. Dia juga wisuda hari ini, dan sibuk menyindir Aikawa karena dia sudah lulus tahun lalu, meledeknya karena 'meninggalkan' kedua temannya duluan ke dunia kerja. Aikawa, meskipun tak lagi sepolos dulu, tetap saja tidak mengerti.

Kedua orang tua Shinonome asyik mengobrol dengan orang tua Kashiwagi, dan kedua saudara perempuan Shinonome sibuk memperhatikan abang Kashiwagi yang lumayan enak dilihat. Ada beberapa kameramen—_"Juniorku, Kousaka! Mana pernah terpikir olehku kalau juniorku akan menyukaiku!"_—berseliweran, sibuk memotret hari besar itu. Mereka seringkali memotret Shinonome dan kelompoknya, karena Ryuichi Shinonome adalah salah satu senior yang terkenal.

"MIKADOOO!" mendadak Aikawa berseru, dan Shinonome melihatnya menyongsong Shirahane dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. Mereka berpelukan di situ, dan Kashiwagi langsung membuang muka sambil memutar bola matanya. Kashiwagi mirip Kousaka—_"Akuilah, Kousaka, kalian memang mirip."_—kalau menyangkut soal ketidaksukaan pada kekasih teman mereka. Mau sampai kapanpun, Kashiwagi tetap takkan menyukai Shirahane.

Shinonome tertawa melihat pemandangan itu, dan tak lama sadar bahwa Shirahane kemungkinan besar tidak datang sendirian. Dia baru saja akan mendatangi Shirahane ketika didengarnya suara yang sangat dikenalnya, yang sudah tidak didengarnya sejak tahun lalu, ketika dia mengantar Yuki-chan ke bandara.

"Oi."

Shinonome berbalik dengan senyum lebar. "Kau terlambat."

Yuki-chan menaikkan kacamata tebalnya dengan gaya menyebalkan/manisnya yang biasa. "Mikado ingin bertemu kakaknya dulu," jawabnya kesal. "Dan abangku malah ikut-ikutan."

Shinonome nyengir. "Kapan mereka menikah?"

Yuki-chan seketika memelototinya. "Semua gara-gara kau, Shinonome!"

"Apa salahku?"

"Kalau saja kau tidak menyeret abangku ke rumah Mikado waktu itu, mereka pasti takkan pernah bertemu!" Yuki-chan mulai meradang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tipikal orang emosian seperti dirinya. "Dan sekarang mereka takkan pernah pacaran da—"

"Tapi kau sebenarnya tak keberatan, kan?" potong Shinonome, menahan diri supaya tidak menaruh telunjuknya di bibir kekasihnya itu. Bisa-bisa telunjuknya hanya tinggal nama nanti. "Kau kan juga senang melihat abangmu senang."

"Hmph." Yuki-chan membuang muka, dan Shinonome sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ditariknya cowok yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan semua orang di sekeliling mereka dan Yuki-chan yang sedang berjuang melepaskan diri. Kedua lengan Shinonome tetap memaksa memeluk, dan akhirnya Yuki-chan berhenti melawan.

"Banyak orang, tahu!" serunya, suaranya tenggelam di bahu Shinonome, yang kemudian nyengir meski tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Mereka harus tahu betapa sayangnya aku padamu."

"Ngomong apa kau ini!" protes Yuki-chan, tapi dia tidak bergerak. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Sudah, sudah," bujuk Shinonome dengan nada lembut yang hanya digunakannya pada Yuki-chan. "Hari ini aku wisuda. Kau senang kan?"

Yuki-chan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar.

"Apa yang kaubilang, Yuki-chan?"

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya!"

"Kuanggap kau senang, kalau begitu," tandas Shinonome, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau tidak, kau takkan repot-repot pulang kemari, meninggalkan tugas-tugas pascasarjanamu di seberang laut sana, dan sebelas jam berkutat dalam pesawat hanya untuk menemuiku."

Yuki-chan tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Shinonome, menatap pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak SMA itu dengan mata menyipit. "Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa dirimu sekarang, si preman yang sudah wisuda."

Shinonome tersenyum dan mencium dahinya. "Terserahlah, Yuki-chan," katanya enteng sambil melepaskan kekasihnya itu. Yuki-chan buru-buru merapikan bajunya dan merengut. Beberapa meter di belakangnya, Shinonome bisa melihat Riko-chan mendatangi mereka, senyum kecil di wajah. Shinonome baru saja akan menghampirinya ketika Yuki-chan kembali memanggil.

"Oi, Shinonome."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lupa datang ke rumahku besok sore." Yuki-chan mendorong kacamatanya dengan telunjuk (lagi). "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Dan itulah yang Shinonome lakukan. Setelah selesai bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, dia menemukan dirinya melompati balkon, suatu kegiatan yang sudah dilakukannya sejak entah berapa tahun yang lalu, dan mengetuk kaca jendela kamar Yuki-chan.

"Oi, Yuki-chan!"

Dia harus memanggil beberapa kali sebelum yang dipanggil menampakkan diri. Yuki-chan muncul beberapa saat kemudian, dengan rambut berantakan dan mata capek. Shinonome jarang melihatnya tak berkacamata, dan matanya yang telanjang sekarang terlihat aneh. Seolah itu bukan Yuki-chan yang dikenalnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ayo masuk," katanya sambil menggeser kaca itu sehingga Shinonome bisa masuk. "Orangtuaku dan Nii-san sedang pergi."

Shinonome nyengir lebar, membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya berdua saja dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun ekspresi kelelahan dari wajah Yuki-chan membuatnya urung melaksanakan niatnya. Keprihatinan menyelimutinya, dan dia berkata, "Yuki-chan? Kau habis begadang lagi?"

Yuki-chan hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia keluar semenit kemudian dengan wajah basah dan baju yang tidak sekusut tadi. "Ayo," katanya sambil memakai kacamatanya. Sekarang dia kurang-lebih terlihat seperti Yuki-chan yang biasa.

Shinonome mulai khawatir ketika mereka turun menuju ruang makan. "Yuki-chan, kau sakit? Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mabuk?"

Yuki-chan mendengus, namun tidak menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku mengundangmu makan malam, jadi jangan banyak omong, Shinonome."

"Yah... oke."

"Duduklah."

Shinonome menurut dan melihat sekeliling ketika Yuki-chan pergi ke dapur. Meski dia sering main ke rumahnya, Shinonome tidak pernah masuk ke ruang makan keluarga Yukimura. Jadi, berada di sini seperti masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan asing, yang sebenarnya bukan bagian rumah Yuki-chan.

Pandangan Shinonome terus berputar sampai akhirnya jatuh pada meja makan di hadapannya. Yuki-chan sudah mengaturnya dengan rapi, dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Sampai Shinonome melihat sesuatu menonjol dari bawah sebuah serbet. Yuki-chan tidak mungkin meninggalkan serbet bekas di atas meja, itu jelas bukan sifatnya.

Penasaran, dibukanya lipatan serbet itu.

*.*

"Apa yang kautemukan?"

"Aku tahu kau penasaran, tapi jangan kaupotong ceritaku," kata Shinonome, yang kemudian tersenyum. Senyumnya lebar dan penuh kebahagiaan. "Kau pasti bisa menebaknya, Kousaka. Kau lebih pintar daripada yang kaupikir."

Kousaka diam saja, tanda mendengarkan.

*.*

Shinonome masih ingat betapa lebar senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia melihat apa yang ada di balik serbet itu, dua tahun lalu. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak dia wisuda.

Yuki-chan kembali, membawa dua piring berisi makanan. Dan saat itulah Shinonome tahu apa yang membuat Yuki-chan sedemikian capek. Dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah merusak kejutan yang disiapkan Yuki-chan, tapi apa boleh buat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Hei, makanlah," perintah Yuki-chan dengan suara pelan.

Shinonome bersorak dan tak lama sudah sibuk mengambil makanan. "Kau yang masak, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki-chan hanya mengangguk, dan kepalanya naik-turun karena kantuknya. Dia bahkan belum mengambil makanannya. Shinonome jadi agak khawatir. Dia buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Yuki-chan di seberang meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yuki-chan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, mengusirnya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan makannya, dan mengambil makanannya sendiri. "Ya, sudahlah, kalau begitu," kata Shinonome pasrah, lalu kembali ke makanannya sendiri.

Dia tidak lagi berbicara, namun Shinonome bisa melihat tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran dan wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak menujukkan keinginan untuk makan. Perlu beberapa kali suara menguap dari Yuki-chan, ditambah tiga kali menggosok mata, untuk menghabiskan kesabaran Shinonome.

"Kau perlu tidur, Yuki-chan. Ayo."

Yuki-chan tidak banyak memprotes ketika Shinonome menariknya naik tangga dan menuju kamar tidurnya, menyuruhnya duduk di tempat tidur dan melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" protesnya lemah ketika Shinonome memaksanya berbaring. "Kita belum selesai makan!"

Shinonome tertawa. "Akan kuhabiskan makananmu, kalau itu yang kaukhawatirkan. Masakanmu enak, kok." Meski begitu, dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dikhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan begitu."

Yuki-chan masih memaksa bangun, namun baik dirinya maupun Shinonome sama-sama tahu kalau tempat tidur sudah mencuri sebagian tenaganya, kalau dia masih punya. "Ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu."

"Aku tahu apa itu. Aku sudah menemukan cincinnya, Yuki-chan."

Yuki-chan terpaku seolah ditonjok. Shinonome mengeluarkan serbet itu dari sakunya dan membuka lipatannya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengambil cincin itu dan menaruhnya di telapak tangannya, benda perak itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar.

"Karena kau terlalu capek untuk melakukan apapun, Yuki-chan, biarkan aku bicara. _Maukah kau menikah denganku?_"

*.*

Tawa Kousaka mendadak menghentikan cerita Shinonome. Saat-saat dimana tawa Kousaka terdengar bisa dihitung dengan jari, dan hanya di depan Akagi atau Shinonome dia bisa tertawa seperti itu. Tawanya pelan, tapi mampu mengundang ekspresi serupa dari orang yang mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memotong ceritaku," sergah Shinonome, meski dia juga tampak ingin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tertawa, lagipula? Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau merusaknya."

"Apanya?"

"Shinonome, kalau berpikirmu sedang lambat begitu, kau jadi mirip Aikawa," sahut Kousaka. "Maksudku, kau merusak rencananya. Dia kan yang ingin melamarmu."

"Aku tahu," jawab Shinonome. "Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu."

Kousaka merengut. "Terus apa jawabannya? Kau tidak dipukulinya lagi, kan?"

"Itu, Kousaka, adalah kali pertama dia menjawabku tanpa marah-marah."

*.*

Yuki-chan menatap Shinonome, matanya menyipit sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya tinggal segaris. Shinonome masih balas menatapnya, dan kesunyian menyelimuti kamar itu seperti sebuah selimut tebal.

"Kau ini..." gerutu Yuki-chan akhirnya. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku takkan repot-repot menyiapkannya kalau aku tidak mau menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Jadi artinya?" tanya Shinonome.

"Kalau aku yang menanyakan _itu_ padamu," balas Yuki-chan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

Sesuatu yang mirip kebahagiaan yang luar biasa membanjir dalam tubuh Shinonome dan dia meraih kedua bahu Yuki-chan. "Tentu saja, Yuki-chan!"

Yuki-chan membuang muka, wajahnya semerah rambutnya dan merambat sampai ke leher. Dia berbaring dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. "Sudah, sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. Jangan ganggu."

"Tapi, Yuki-chan!"

'Tapi, Yuki-chan!' yang keluar dari mulut Shinonome hanya dibalas oleh suara dengkuran lembut dari arah Yuki-chan. Shinonome hanya tertawa, mengangkat bantalnya dan mencium pelipisnya, menyibakkan rambut merah yang masuk ke matanya.

"Tidurlah, Yuki-chan."

Dia turun ke ruang makan dan menepati janjinya. Setelah makan, dia menemukan selembar serbet di samping piring Yuki-chan, lengkap dengan sebuah cincin terselip di dalamnya.

"Kau romantis sekali, Yuki-chan."

Dia naik ke kamarnya, menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari manis Yuki dan bergelung di sampingnya, memeluknya dari belakang sampai pagi.

*.*.*.*

"Tapi kalian baru akan menikah tahun ini."

"Yuki-chan bilang dia sedang kurang waras waktu 'melamarku', Kousaka. Dia menganggap itu hanya hadiah untukku karena sudah lulus," Shinonome menjelaskan. "Jadi dia bilang supaya menunggunya lulus S2, dan sampai dia pulang."

"Dan sekarang dia sudah pulang. _Kau_lah yang akan ke luar negeri tiga bulan lagi."

Sebelum Shinonome bisa menjawab, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Kashiwagi merangsek masuk, tangannya penuh dengan buku-buku desain pakaian yang dianggapnya akan cocok untuk Shinonome. Dari bekas sepatu di pintu, tampak jelas kalau dia baru saja menendang pintunya. Sisi berandalan Kashiwagi memang takkan pernah pudar, meskipun sekarang dia seorang desainer pakaian yang cukup ternama.

"Shinonome! Kousaka!" serunya sambil terengah-engah. "Aku sudah membiarkan kalian menunggu, ya?" Tidak terdengar nada penyesalan dalam suaranya, tipikal Kashiwagi yang tidak pernah mengenal kata maaf sejak Shinonome pertama mengenalnya di SMA.

"Sekitar tiga setengah jam," kata Kousaka jujur dan tanpa emosi.

"Setidaknya tidak sampai lima jam," sahut Kashiwagi cepat sambil menaruh semua barang bawaannya di kursi dengan seenaknya. "Sebelum kau berangkat, bajumu pasti selesai, Shinonome! Mutunya dijamin! Serahkan saja pada Yuu Kashiwagi, desainer terbaik di negeri ini!"

"Memang harusnya begitu," jawab Shinonome. Dia mengambil salah satu buku dan membolak-balik halamannya, mencari desain yang bagus. "Sudah kukatakan padamu aku akan menikah saat aku pergi nanti. Kau harus kerja cepat, Kashiwagi."

"Kau belum bilang," Kousaka memprotes. Shinonome mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu, Kousaka," katanya santai. "Kau tahu aku akan ke Prancis, kan? Aku punya teman pena di sana yang sudah mengatur segalanya! Bagus, kan?"

Dahi Kousaka berkerut. "Bukannya kau hanya akan menjadi staf film di festivalnya, mewakili Jepang yang diundang tahun ini?"

"Iya, tapi pernikahanku juga di sana! Jadi aku akan melakukan dua-duanya!"

"Kau tidak mengundangku dan Shirou."

"Aku juga tidak diundangnya, kok," kata Kashiwagi, mencibir pada sahabatnya. "Memangnya kaupikir ini Pernikahan Terbesar Abad Ini seperti sepasang artis yang di televisi minggu lalu itu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Shinonome tertawa lebar. "Kalian menyusul nanti, bareng Aikawa, saat festivalnya sudah selesai. Tenang saja, semua bisa diatur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Kousaka sambil kembali bersandar di kursinya. Kashiwagi nyengir padanya sebelum sibuk menunjukkan desain-desain pakaian yang dianggapnya bagus. Shinonome hanya manggut-manggut sementara Kashiwagi menjelaskan banyak hal yang sebenarnya tidak dimengertinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shinonome," tanyanya setelah setengah jam mereka berdiskusi. "Jam berapa sesi foto _pre-wedding_ hari ini?"

"Jam ti—" Shinonome terlonjak sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Itu satu jam lagi!"

"Pantas saja Yukimura sudah ribut waktu aku lewat tadi. Kayaknya dia sudah mulai berkelahi lagi dengan Aikawa," komentar Kashiwagi sementara Shinonome buru-buru mengambil setelan yang sudah disiapkannya dari lemari dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Dia menoleh pada Kousaka yang masih duduk, menatap keduanya tanpa berkomentar. "Bukannya kau tahu hari ini mereka foto, Kousaka?"

"Tidak."

"Padahal kau anak Arkeologi, seharusnya kau tahu," kata Kashiwagi sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mereka mau foto di museum, kupikir ada temanmu yang memberitahu atau apalah."

"Museum?"

"Itu tempat kencan pertama mereka, jadi sekalian mengenang."

"Pasti usul Yukimura."

"Siapa lagi?" Kashiwagi berbalik dan mereka sibuk menonton Shinonome yang masih repot dengan setelan birunya. "Dan Shinonome pun tidak keberatan."

"Masokis."

Kashiwagi tertawa. "Kau memang terlalu blak-blakkan, Kousaka. Apa kabar Aka—?"

Pintu kembali menjeblak terbuka sebelum Kashiwagi selesai menyebut nama kekasih Kousaka. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengasihani pintu yang malang itu karena seorang pria berambut merah dan berwajah sama merahnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Jas abu-abunya tersampir di bahunya, dan bagus juga dia tidak memakainya, karena wajahnya sudah penuh keringat.

"Shinonome! Sudah kutunggu kau dari entah berapa jam yang lalu! Kita seharusnya sudah jalan dari jam setengah dua!"

"Bukannya kau tidak ingin menemuiku dulu ya? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Shinonome sambil sibuk mengancingkan bajunya.

"Kau terlalu lama!"

Kashiwagi menoleh ke arah Kousaka, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. "Dan Kousaka, seniorku yang baik, lihat mereka itu," katanya sambil terus menatap kedua orang yang akan menikah itu. "Pasangan yang amat sangat bahagia."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Perhatikan saja mereka," jawab Kashiwagi sambil merapikan jepit rambutnya. Salah satu dari banyak hal yang tetap dipertahankan cowok itu bahkan setelah dia lulus kuliah adalah kebiasaannya memakai jepit rambut. "Lihat Shinonome, lihat senyumnya. Lihat Yukimura, lihat matanya. Dia mungkin sok tangguh dan marah-marah terus, tapi dia sebenarnya senang bertemu Shinonome, dia memang sayang padanya. Perhatikan."

Kousaka menurut, dan dilihatnya mata Shinonome bersinar dan caranya mengacak rambut Yukimura. Yukimura sendiri masih menyerocos, namun suaranya tidak lagi tinggi, wajahnya masih semerah rambutnya, dan tangannya yang sekarang tersilang di depan dada bukan lagi sebuah gestur yang mengancam atau menandakan kemarahan. Lalu Shinonome mengatakan sesuatu dan Yukimura membuang muka, membuat Shinonome tertawa sambil memakaikan jasnya ke bahu Yukimura.

"Ya... kau benar, Kashiwagi," gumamnya akhirnya, menyadari bahwa dia sedang mengatakan sebuah kejujuran yang membuatnya yakin dia bisa melihat Shinonome benar-benar bahagia dengan Yukimura dan bukan dirinya, sebuah imajinasi yang diam-diam masih disimpannya sejak SMA.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi."

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>AN: Shinonome goes to Cannes, anyone? - pengaruh kelas budaya XD

Jadi, konsep cerita ini adalah Kousaka yang mau 'melepas' rasa sukanya pada Shinonome sebelum dia menikah dengan Yuki-chan, sehingga membuat Shinonome bercerita 5 saat pertamanya dengan (atau menyangkut) Yuki-chan.

WOW INI KELAR NGGAK NYANGKA SERIUSAN X'D

I hope you enjoyed your read! :)


End file.
